1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to perform direct printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus, such as a printer or multi-function peripheral device, may perform at least one function from among printing print data, copying a document, scanning a document, sending and receiving fax, and transmitting email. When a user prints a document by using the image forming apparatus, a user may directly transmit print data of the document to the image forming apparatus without having to use a driver module so as to perform direct printing of the print data.